That Annoying Raven from my Past
by Diana-Darkness
Summary: When a new girl comes to Konoha High things get shaken up, to say the least.  SasukexOC I do not own Naruto.  Please rate and review.


As I readied myself for my first day at my new school I tried to remind myself that this was for the best and that moving right before sophomore year wouldn't make much of a difference. I wasn't convincing enough.

I desperately tried to remember my grade school friends and hoped that they'd remember me once they saw me.

I had missed the so much when I first moved away but as the years went on they slowly drifted back into simple memories. But now seeing as I was back I can see them all again. So with one last sigh I walked out of my house and gradually made my way to school.

Once I got there I saw everyone standing outside of Konoha High. My sight first drifted to a girl with particular blue hair, my old best friend Hinata. She was standing with a group of girls, and I could thell instantly that she had changed.

Back when we were little she was so shy that she'd never stick up for herself. That was even how we met. Her older cousin, Neji, was picking on her and she wouldn't do anything about it even though she looked like she was about to cry. So I went over and tackled Neji. He tried to throw me off so I bet his arm. After that he ran away yelling something about rabies and telling. Either way Hinata and I became pretty close after that; at least until I moved.

I could see that she had changed because the shy, timid girl I'd known so long ago was now laughing in a group of friends. She was by no means the center of attention, but she seemed much more comfortable then I ever could have imagined her. For a moment I was worried that she may have changed too much for me to still know her, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind then walked up and slowly tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me confused, for a moment, but then realization washed over her expression.

"R-Rose?" She said in her familiar hushed voice.

"Yeah," I said. "I moved back."

"Oh my god, I'm so glad," she said as she hugged me and turned to introduce me to the girls she was talking to.

"Everyone, this is Rose she just transferred in."

I looked around at everyone, seeing some familiar faces. Sakura and Ino looked like they might recognize me but were questioning themselves.

Finally, Sakura asked, "Rose is it actually you?"

"No I'm actually a Rose-bot designed to gain the important and _so_ well kept secrets of high school girls." I replied with extreme sarcasm.

"Yep that's Rose." Ino stated while laughing.

"So what's with the bangs anyway?" Asked Sakura gesturing to my bright red bangs that fell just to the side of my eyes. They really stood out against my black hair.

"Oh and I see you've chosen the much more subtle, pink. Besides it's not permanent, I just like red right now. A few weeks ago it was purple."

I then looked at the two girls I didn't recognize, one had blond hair in four different pony tails, and the other had brown hair and two buns. They looked a little older than us.

"Oh Rose, you haven't Tenten or Temari yet." Hinata stated as she motioned to each of the girls. "They're juniors, like Neji." After she said that the brown haired girl, Tenten, made a motion of putting a gun to her head.

"Oh, Neji, how is he?" I asked, causing Hinata to roll her eyes.

Then she said, "Fine I guess. He's still a jack ass and he hangs out with..."

"No," I cut in. "Don't say that name, I don't want to hear anything about..."

"Rose, is that my little Rose?" Snickered a deeper cocky voice than I remembered.

"Shit," I mumbled as I turned around to see the annoying raven haired boy I'd left here had shot up and was now an annoying raven haired man: who was nearly a foot taller than me.

"Sasuke? Why I haven't seen you since before you're voice dropped." I said and glanced down a moment, "I expect that that that's the only thing that's dropped."

"Well why don't you come over tonight and I'll show you how much I've _grown_."

"Yeah and I'll show you how much harder I can kick."

"Hm, always the violent one aren't you."

"Always, and that reminds me," I looked back at the group of boys Sasuke had walked up with. "Neji how are you anyway?"

"Fine," he said with a scowl. He never was one for words.

"So Rose, can I expect you tonight?" Sasuke asked jokingly.

"Hm, let me take a rain check and get back to you with that."

"What could possible be more important that catching up with old friends?" Sasuke said in a mockingly hurt tone.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard an unfamiliar voice chime in.

"Tonight I invited her over so we could get to no each other more personally." After that a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I tilted my head back to see that the recently stated suggestive comment was stated by the blond haired girl, Temari.

"Ah Temari, I should have known that you'd try to steel her before I got here." Sasuke said.

"Well, with a cute face such as this how could I not?" Temari said as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Coming from someone with such beauty, I'll take that as a compliment of the highest quality." I said turning my full attention to Temari, hoping that Sasuke would get the hint and leave.

He did but not before leaning forward and whispering, "Well I'm glad you're back Rose. Just don't forget what I told you, all those years ago."


End file.
